iPod Challenge 2
by notalone91
Summary: 1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.    2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.    3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish.


IPod challenge.

Directions

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, then post them.

**1.) Mona Lisa - Harry Connick Jr (Lovebottom)**

Neville snuck out of the portrait hole for what seemed like the hundredth time this year and it was only October. As he walked up the steps, the same way he had so many nights before, he watched the portraits snoozing, some stirring to get away from the light he cast from his wand.

After a few short moments, he reached their normal meeting place, halfway between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw dormitories, but he couldn't see the cloud of blonde hair anywhere. Suddenly, a pair of small hands snuck up around to his eyes.

"Guess who," said a familiar, airy voice, in a failed attempt to veil her voice.

"Ah..." Neville said, feigning confusion, "Harry, I told you not to follow me. You'll need to find another spot for your clandestine meetings."

"Not Harry, silly. Me!" Luna bounced, smiling at him playing along even though she could tell that he knew all along.

"How silly of me. Ciao, Mona Lisa." He slid his arms around her waist and kissed her on the cheek.

**2.) Danny's Song - Loggins and Messina (Lily/James)**

"Congratulations, James. This really is wonderful," Remus repeated on the way out the door.

"Yes, mate, really is. And thank you for naming us Godparents, that's incredible!" Sirius wrapped a beaming James in his arms. "We'll see you later, then."

With his friends gone, he turned to his wife. He reached a hand out and put it to her stomach. "A son." He couldn't stop gushing. He had never been this excited.

"Yes, darling," she looked lovingly at him. "It's everything we've ever wanted."

James looked deeply into those green eyes he'd fallen in love with all those years before. "A family all our own."

"Our little Harry and us."

**3.) Rent - Rent OST (Golden Trio/Draco/Neville/Luna/Deanmus)**

They walked into the flat and immediately Hermione started casting all sorts of enchantment charms. There they were. The 7 left from their year, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Draco, Dean, Seamus and Neville and the one younger girl that Neville wouldn't let them leave behind, Luna. Sure, Harry had some money left to him, but there wasn't time to get to Gringotts anyway, so they just had to deal with it. Besides, they had to hide out anyway.

"This isn't right. We should have offered something," Hermione stated. Always the voice of reason.

"Oi, Hermione," Ron groaned, rubbing his temples, "How much money have you got then?"

"Well, none but..."

"Exactly. We just can't," Ron said, with a tone of finality unbecoming of him. Hermione rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. (She couldn't believe she could actually say that now. She was the last of the 8 of them to actually be able to say those words. Were they not in the midst of a war ravaged world, she would have been ecstatic.) "Come here." He gestured her toward him.

"So, what do we do now?" Luna asked quietly.

"I guess," Harry started, "We wait."

They settled in and started making the little flat home. They didn't know how long they'd be able to hide out here, especially with Luna being underage and all, but they were together and that was all that really mattered.

**4.) Goodbye - Ke$ha (Drarry/Ginny-Pansy)**

"Fuck you, Draco," Pansy screamed, venom on every word. "You never were a good enough fuck anyway. I guess this is why, you little pouf."

"Pansy, please..." he plead.

"It's cool, Harry, I get it," Ginny smiled. She'd known his ways. She was just glad she'd had him, even if it was only for a fleeting moment. "I'm happy for you." She kissed him on the cheek as a single tear rolled down her own. She walked away.

"Ginny," Harry said. She turned back only a moment. "Thank you."

"So, you told her then, right?" Draco asked as he grabbed onto Harry's hand and helped him onto the broom.

"Yeah, she seemed to take it pretty well. How's Pansy?"

"Don't ask. Just... don't."

"Alright then," He settled himself on and wrapped his arms around the taller blonde and pressed his face against his back. "Now, onto our picnic."

Ginny sat in the Gryffindor girls' dormatory, staring out the window, watching the boys race by on that broom.

"You alright, Gin? Ron sent me in to check on-"

"I'm fine, 'Mione. Really."

Hermione sat down on the trunk at the edge of the closest bed. "You know, he does love you, just not in the same way." She stared at Ginny a bit. "He tried. He really did."

"I know, and I thank him for that. But, it's over now, so, I'll just move on."

**5.) A Little Priest - Sweeney Todd OST (Bellatrix/Barty Jr.)**

"Well now you've gone and done it, Junior," she spat. "How're you gonna hide this from Daddy Dearest?"

"Simple, Bella," he seethed. "Same as I do with all of my kills." She looked at him sideways, turning her wand within her curls. She always did better with a bit of torture. Not that she was against murder, but she liked to have a bit of fun first. "We'll eat them."

"EAT THEM?" she shrieked. She wasn't against many a perverse idea. Perverse idea, that's it. That's how she would get the idea out of his head. "Why waste that appetite on the little muggle-lover, when you could eat me instead?" She walked over to him and began licking small circles around his ear and could feel his tongue flicking in and out of his mouth. "Let's put that to better use, shall we?" she hissed.

Before she knew it, she was being pressed against the hall table of the mudblood they had just ravaged. This happened everytime they were sent out together. They never got done on time. Well... in reality, they finished in time, they just took a little longer than expected.

He lifted one of her long, slender legs up over his shoulder and licked a bit on the inside of her thigh. She was never going to forget this.

**6.) Breakaway - Kelly Clarkson (Harry)**

Harry stared out the front window of Number 4 for what he knew would be the last time. The Dursleys were driving away and he didn't know what to do with himself while he waited for the members of the order to come by. he was already packed. He had never, in actuality, unpacked.

He walked over to the cupboard under the stairs and picked up a toy soldier that he had left there. So strangely symbollic. He himself was a warrior. He needed to get out of this house already. He knew the way it made him feel.

He walked up the stairs for one final sweep, knowing that he hadn't left anything behind, but desparate to do something to occupy himself.

It was time to move on. He didn't know where the next stage in his life would take him. He and Hermione had gone over the "plan" over and over, but he wasn't sure he'd stick to it. He couldn't watch anyone else he loved die.

He had a lot to think about, but he heard a knock on the door and knew they were here for him.

**7.) I'm Alive - Next to Normal OBC (Sirius/Remus)**

He walked behind where Harry and Remus stood. Why was Harry crying like that? He was fine. He had just stepped through this arch. Why couldn't they see that? He pressed his hands to the shoulders of his lover and their god-son. He moved to speak but no words came out. What was this strange magic? "Remus," their legilimency had always been strong. "Hear me, I'm here. What happened?" Moony looked around, startled. "You know I'm here, you feel my hand. You can see me can't you?"

"You're not here, padfoot. You're not. You just... just..." Remus's voice rang in Sirius's head. He clung tighter to their godson who tried to tear away after Bellatrix.

"Just what? I'm standing next to you, darling. Nothing happened. I'm right here. I'm alive, aren't I?"

The usually strong man let out an incoherent sob. With that Harry broke away and ran after her, his friends in tow. Instead of following, he fell to the ground. He didn't know how he'd find the strength for this. "No, you're not."

Suddenly, Sirius's presence all but vanished. Was that all it had taken? He lifted himself up, he attempted to follow through the arch, but every time he had, he thought of Harry. Memories that were his own, yes, but implanted there. Sirius wouldn't let him do this.

**8.) The Bed - Gretchen Wilson (Romione)**

It wasn't that they weren't in love anymore. They were. She just didn't feel him there anymore. Not in the way that he had been. She rolled over to face away from him, tears falling from her eyes.

They had fought. That was all. He said that he should have stayed with Lavender. He was angry, right? That was too much. She never felt as hurt as she had that entire year.

She sat up and slid on a pair of jeans, not even bothering to change out of her nightshirt. She scribbled a few words on a small piece of paper. and left itsitting on the pillow. With a loud snap, she was gone.

Ron woke with a start. This couldn't be happening. He looked around the room, not seeing Hermione anywhere, nor did he see a note. He turned on the light, still nothing. He rushed to the door. This had to be a dream.

Hermione's bushy hair bounced slightly ahead of him in the hall. He reached out and grabbed her shoulder. "I'm sorry, 'Mione." He spun her around and before she even had time to think, let alone speak, her mouth was otherwise occupied.

**9.) Say It Somehow - The Light in the Piazza OBC (Drarry)**

Somehow Potter had managed to end up in the hospital wing again. If he wasn't close to death already, Draco would have to kill him himself. Still, all color drained from his face seeing his boyfriend's slightly twisted frame on that bed.

"MMDray..." Harry managed weakly.

"Shhh, I'm here, my love. I'm here," Draco said, sitting beside him, taking ahold of his hand.

"MMfine justa little loopy s'all."

"Shh, just you rest. If you need anything tell me."

"Justyou."

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise." He ran his hands up and down the smaller boy's back trying to relax him. He knew that he'd be fine. He'd tell him if it were otherwise. He'd be able to tell him, no matter what. Anything.

**10.) My Favorite Things - Barbara Streisand (Deanmus)**

They had been the only Gryffindors not going home this year. They had arranged it to be so. It wasn't that they couldn't go home, they just didn't want to. They wanted to be together for Christmas.

Dean woke up first, his dark hair a little toussled from some exertion the night before, but it was Christmas morning! He placed a sweet, deep kiss into the nape of Seamus's neck. "G'morning," Seamus said, sort of in a half-awake state.

"It's Christmas, darling. Get up."

"Mmchrissmusmr... CHRISTMAS!" He jumped awake.

"I knew that'd wake you up," Dean smiled, propping himself up on his elbows. "Our first Christmas alone together. What do we do first?"

Seamus had suddenly gotten a burst of energy, comparative with a five-year-old. "Presents, then breakfast, then a snowball fight.." His voice was trailing off, despite the fact that he was yelling up the stairs.

"Looks like he's off on a list again," Dean shook his head, pulling a sweater over his head and grabbing another for Seamus who was undoubtedly shivering as he continued to cause a bit of a ruckus downstairs. He eased down the stairs and placed a kiss to the top of the irishman's head and slid the sweater over him.

"Mmm, Thank you. I'm sorry," he said, "I get a little excited about Christmas. It's all me favourite things rolled into one."

"I think it's adorable," he said, pulling Seamus close. He could definitely get used to this.


End file.
